


Making a Baby

by M_Lynd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Finger, Anal Sex, Baby making, Blow Job, Diagon Alley, Draco/Harry - Freeform, Drarry, Fluff, Fluffy, Gay, Grimmauld Place, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Rimming, Ron/Hermione - Freeform, Slash, Smut, Top Harry, ronmione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Lynd/pseuds/M_Lynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is experiencing empty nest syndrome and Harry can think of more than one way to help him overcome it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another one shot type thing! I'm trying to keep pumping them out semi-regularly. This work can be kind of pieced together with my other piece Late for Work.. kind of a 4 years later type thing so if you want to see how they got together go check that one out and leave a comment or subscribe! Thanks so much for everyone who has read my works and left Kudos before just seeing that so many people give me a chance has kept me going! 
> 
> * I do not own any of the characters mentioned of have rights to the wider wizarding world.

It's hard for me to believe, even after 4 years , that I am with him. I, Draco Malfoy, am walking through Diagon Alley with Harry Potter, not to mention I am hand in hand with the arse. Still, when I am silent for a while, and he squeezes my hand, I look over to him and give him a smile. It's late November and we're here doing some Christmas Shopping for the kids. They're all nearly grown now. Albus is in his 6th year, and so is Scorpius, and the rest a year after in succession. Teddy is off following his parents' footsteps in the ministry, a great auror. So shopping is a bit scattered. 4 years ago, my last Christmas alone, I would never have thought that I'd be involved in such a big christmas.  
We go to the Weasley's every year, and even for most Holidays. It was a house full. There were Molly and Arthur of course, who never even gave me a second glance when I walked in with Harry for the first time. Molly simply just asked me if I was hungry, while Arthur gave me a reassuring pat on the back. Percy and his family, Bill, Charlie and their families, George and his family, Ron and Hermione and their family, and then us. Which subsequently involved Harry, Ginny, and I, and our collective family. Little puzzle pieces made to fit together.  
Their separation was amicable, but our relationship was a little less welcomed by Ginny, who never said anything rude to me, but asked Harry several questions in private. Ron and Hermione merely gave us a weird look, and then went on not saying anything. I think the first dinner we all had together, Ron kept going to make remarks or ask question but every time he was quiet and went to quickly say something you heard a bang under the table and a ouch from ron, and it was all followed by a meant to be innocent smile form Hermione.  
We're finally home from shopping. I am beat, so I set all the shopping down for Kreacher to put away, and head to the kitchen to get a drink and cozy up the fire. We stay in Grimmauld Place now, I didn't want my kids to grow up in The Manor, the place is tainted, so it was here we stayed. It's big and after we fixed it up, it's beautiful. Private.. and I like that. I'm sitting in an arm chair, scotch in hand, when Harry comes into the kitchen and sits next to me on the arm of the chair.  
"Hey." He says it simply, and puts his arm around my shoulder, gives me a kiss atop my head. Its very rare he gets the advantage to do so.  
"Hello, dear."  
"I'm nearly ready for bed, you?"  
"Yeah, I just need to shower first though, okay?" I hadn't realized how tired I was until now. I could definitely lay down. So he takes my hand and I follow him upstairs. When we're up there I head toward the bathroom and Harry stops me.  
"Draco, what is it?" No matter how many times he calls me Draco instead of Malfoy, it still sends a jolt to my heart every time.  
"Oh, nothing's wrong. I just.. It's silly. I'm alright, promise."  
"No, you don't get away with that. Tell me." He's grabbing me by the waist now and pulling my back against his chest, he rests his forehead on my shoulder and planting small sweet kisses on my shoulder blade.  
WIth a long sigh I fork over my secrets. Tthe kids are growing up. Albus and Scorpius are half way through their 6th year now. Teddy is already out in the world, James and Lily will be soon to follow, and we don't get enough time with them as it is. They're always away at school, of course, but we only get them for half of their holiday break. I don't know. It's just going to be sad when Scorpius and Albus leave I guess. The house will be empty so much. It's always been me and Scorpius, since his mother died. I don't know, I guess I'm just getting empty nest syndrome.. It's stupid." I wave and step away from him after I place a kiss to the back of his hand.  
It was a long and hot shower, alone with my thoughts. I wasn't ready for the kids to grow up. It felt like it was lonely enough while they were all gone away at school, but soon Albus and Scorpius were going to leave home, just like Teddy. It wasn't easy doing split parenting, sharing half of our time with Al, James, and Lily while the other half went the Ginny. Granted we got visitations for some of those weekends, but same goes for her on our time. I was never really lonely, not with Harry around, and we had our work to keep us busy too. He's of course, head auror, but mostly works from home and helps to delegate the other aurors. I make and sell my potions from home. We spend more time together than working though. On many occasions Harry will take me into Muggle towns and we'll watch films and do muggle things. Most of our first dates like that were spent with Harry laughing at me.  
Once I got out of the shower I rubbed my hair dry into a towel, slipped on my night robes and layed down on the bed. Harry rolled over me, resting on his elbows and chin placed on his hands, he smiled up at me. He was answered with a raised eyebrow and a serious look of course. "What is it?"  
"I love you," his hand sneaking its way inside of my robe, "you know that?" Now he was making little circles on my chest with his finger, and it made me smile.  
"Yes, of course. I love you too. Did you know that?"  
"Actually, I am shocked," he giggled.  
I'm placing my arms around his back now, fingering the buttons of his spine. "Me too."  
"Hey."  
"Yes?" How was he being so simply sweet? He was making me giggle.  
"Let's make a baby."  
With wide eyes I say, "You really are thicker than I thought."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, we can't make a baby, can we? I know we're wizards, but Merlin, Harry, we can't get making babies out of potions!"  
"I just meant we could adopt, Draco. That's all I meant, I know we couldn't make one!"  
"Geez, for a second there, I thought something had gone off in your head." I dramatically wipe my brow.  
"Well? What do you think?"  
Now that he's asked this, I jump at the realization that he wants to adopt a kid and raise it, with me. "Wait, are you sure?!"  
"Well, yeah. I've been thinking about the kids leaving too, and Teddy left already, and I love you and I want to have a baby with you. I want to raise it with you. I raised three kids with Ginny, I loved it, you loved having Scorpius, you won't have to do it alone this time. You've got me." His hand was still inside my robes, but now it was rubbing against my chest enticingly, and though what he was saying was serious he had a mischievous look on his face. I'm sure he could feel my erection growing against his stomach.  
"Stop that, Harry! We're trying to talk!" I exclaim as I grab for his hand with my own, and when I grab it he only stills it under mine.  
"Not until you answer me. It's not a hard decision. We can afford it, we're not busy with work, it's all settled down. Scorpius is old enough that's he's not too hard to look after and we only have the others for a little bit, and they'd love to help. And hell, I did it with three all at once practically. You were a single parent for 10 years. Come on! Let's have a baby!"  
"Really?" I think he can see the light on my face now, the happiness in my eyes. I can't hold it back now that I can see he is serious about it. I am already excited. "Yeah! Let's do it!"  
"Oka-"  
"Wait!!! We should talk to the kids first though. I don't want them to think that it's because they're not mine, I don't want Scorpius to think it's because he's not yours. Kids don't always understand. I Just want them to know its because we have more love to give and we want another baby. I want them to understand that. I love your kids just the same as mine. Your kids ARE my kids, and I know it's the same for you."  
He just looks at me now, with that big dumb smile across his face, and his hand starts moving on me again, "I love you, Draco. I love you so much." Both of his hands are on me now and his head drops and he's kissing my chest now, making his way to my neck, it makes me groan.  
"I love you too, Harry. Ohhh."  
"Shh.. I know." And he kisses my lips now, soft, and when he pulls back he gives me a warning and then is pressing his lips to mine, hard. Our mouths open to each other and I strike my tongue inside to meet his knowingly, and a sigh comes from his mouth in a big breath and he bites on my bottom lip once my tongue has left his mouth. Then he is on his way back down my body, untying my robe and opening it on his way. Once I am exposed he rubs his palm against my hard erection, a small growl come from my mouth, and is greeting with a smile from Harry before he leans back down. The top of his thick black hair is my view, and I can’t see what he’s doing underneath of it. Then, I feel it, a soft wet kiss to the pink head of my cock, and soon after he slips his tongue out and glides it along my length and my hands fly into his hair, my hips bucking up trying to get him to devour me. He knows what I want now, he has always been able to read just want I want. Long moments of his beautiful mouth bobbing up and down on me, and his hands rubbing up and down my chest, long groans coming from my mouth, and then he is up a malevolent grin on his face, his emerald green eyes shining at me, glazed over.  
“I am going to treat you today, Malfoy. You just lay there, you gorgeous prat.”  
I don’t know what it is about him talking like this but it makes me want to roll over on him and take him now, and I think he does this on purpose so that to torture me. To make me want it more.  
“Watch it, Potter.” I growl, warningly. All I am rewarded with is a smirk as he lifts me off of my back to slide off my robes and when I go to reach for his pajama bottoms, he smacks my hand away and pushes me back down onto the bed and takes his time removing his pants himself. I take a moment to clear my head of the fog, and close my eyes. Just as my head is clearing my eyes are shot open in surprise, I didn’t know this was coming yet. That’s when I felt his fingers, rubbing wetly, at my hole. I’m arching my back under his touch now, and he is using his other hand to rub at my lower back, to keep me relaxed. Soon, he is in, twisting inside of me with his finger, his mouth reaching down to tongue at me while he reaches another finger in to stretch me. He has to keep me wet and relaxed to prepare me for him. His dick isn’t longer than normal, but it is dark, and thick and it usually takes three fingers to get me near prepped. Even as he takes out his three fingers from me, thick and pounding, and places his erection against me, I am still tight for his width and he has to coax himself in. As he pushes past the my tight muscle, I signal for him to still and let me adjust to the pressure inside of me. I can feel the pulsing and my dick is jumping with yearning.  
“Okay, okay.” I nod to him, and his eyes are dark, he licks his lips and pushes in further and pulls back out and I cannot contain the moans coming from my mouth. My head is swimming with pleasure while he repeats the motion, fucking into me, and I can hear him groaning. His strong hands are squeezing around the back of my calves as he pushes my legs into the air gaining access to the spot that shoots my back into an arch and pushes my head deeper into the pillow, my hands reach out for his neck and he leans down to gift me with deep kisses. My body is filling with pressure, the pounding pulse of our genitals spreading over my entire body, so much that it is aching.  
“Harry!” I call out, and that is when I come undone. All of my muscles tighten and he is leaning down into my ear.  
“Yes, Draco. Come on, baby.” He is grunting, and I know this means he is close. My come is getting all over us, we are sticky and hot as he pushes into me and my tight body relaxes and in my ear I hear him whisper. “It’s coming.” And he fastens and his thrusts become harder, he’s growling into my ear and my head is still swimming when he collapses onto me, kissing my cheek.  
“Wow.” I whispered, rubbing my hands over my face, returning his kisses onto his flushed cheek. When he finally pulls away from me, he goes to the shower and I follow after him. Reaching for him under the hot water and resting my head in the crook of his shoulder, lathering him up, treating him in return for the treat he gives me everyday. It was him who looked past who I was in school, who I was made to be. Him who saw me for who I am. He gave me the chance to show him my heart. He truly loves me, and I cannot believe I am standing under the shower with Harry Potter, fully in love with him.


End file.
